Rumors
by iwannasingwithkurt
Summary: Kurt is stepping out with Sam, or is he? Spoilers for tonights episode 2x19 Wanted to get this out with my interpretation of the gossip behind the Rumor! Enjoy


AN- This is a oneshot I wrote to the previews for tonights episode of Glee where Finn and Rachel see Kurt and Sam outside of that motel. I just wanted to get it out before the actual episode aired. Hope you like it. Would love reviews.

* * *

><p>Rumors<p>

Spoilers 2x19

Kurt was staring off into space, sitting in his third period class, World History. Not really interested in Napoleon or maybe it was the teacher. Or maybe it was McKinley. He had been back for a week and was already bored with the course work. Dalton was so much more grueling. He really wasn't complaining. Less homework meant spending more time with Blaine.

Blaine, he would much rather be thinking of Blaine, or holding Blaine, or caressing Blaine, or kissing Blaine. NOT learning about Napoleon.

He was definitely grateful when the bell rang. He quickly gathered up his books. He had lunch next and would be able to call Blaine and talk to him halfway through the period, as that would be when Blaine's lunch period was. He grabbed a salad and water from the ala carte menu and made his way over to his Glee friends.

On his way he passed the Prom Committee information table. A bunch of Cheerios were passing out flyers hyping up prom.

Someone shoved a flyer into Kurt's hand. "Don't forget to purchase your tickets by next Friday" the girl said.

Prom. The thought both terrified him and excited him. He really wanted to go with Blaine, but would this be one of those schools that banned same sexes going together? Or worse if he did go with Blaine would he ever be able to show his face at McKinley again? Sure Karofsky was "reformed" but in Kurt's eyes a leopard's spots didn't change all that easily.

He finally made it to the Glee table. Everyone was talking excitedly about one thing or another. Kurt again wasn't paying attention. He picked at his salad. His brow furrowed. He had a dilemma about prom. Should he suck it up and ask Blaine and screw the student body if there were rules about him and his boyfriend coming. Which also brought up another set of issues he had to think about, that he would rather not.

Prom was supposed to be the most romantic night of his high school life and sure he could do romance, but along with romance came sexy and he could _not_ do sexy. Blaine had told him so. It was still a sore subject with Kurt and he never wanted to bring it up again ever with Blaine. He know Blaine thought of him as adorable but not sexy and that cut him to the quick.

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

*BLAINE- **were you not going to call today? :,(**

What time was it? He'd been lost so much in his thoughts that he had let Blaine be out of class for five minutes and hadn't called yet. He immediately hit send, Blaine picked up before it even rang in Kurt's ear.

"Hi Lovely! I thought you forgot about me." Blaine was trying to sound hurt.

"I'm sorry, lots on my mind I guess. I really was going to call."

Blaine laughed. "I know you were, I was just giving you a hard time. Usually I have to run out of class because I'm still in there when you call. So this was just different. So what were you thinking about?"

"Do you have to ask?" Kurt flirted.

"Really? Anything specific?" Blaine flirted right back.

"Well actually…" Kurt paused. He didn't want to ask Blaine to the prom over the phone "They have prom flyers all over the school." It wasn't a question and he left the statement hanging.

Blaine chuckled again. "Anything special about prom?" He pressed.

"Yeah, but will you be mad at me if I don't tell you what they are right now?"

"No. Did you know Dalton has a prom too?" Blaine also left that hanging. If Kurt wasn't going to ask right now he wasn't either.

"Really? They might be a little more tolerant of us than McKinley." Kurt said in an off handed manner.

"Is that what has you worried? Because you do know that it shouldn't matter to you or me what others think of us."

"I know and I don't care. But the night could have a huge damper on it if one or both of us are put in the hospital because others aren't as accepting of us as you and I are."

"Oh Kurt, don't think like that. It will be okay. I'll hire body guards if it will make you feel better." He got a laugh out of Kurt for that comment. The bell rang.

"I have to go Blaine." He told him as he got up to dump his trash.

"Alright go be smarter. Will I see you after practice?"

"Probably, I'll let you know for sure. I miss seeing you all the time."

"Me too. Bye Kurt."

"Bye." Kurt clicked his phone off to end the call and hurried off to his algebra 2 class.

* * *

><p>His mind started to wander there too. Almost as soon as he took his seat. He almost didn't realize when the bell rang. He would have still been sitting there if Sam hadn't come by to shake him out of his reverie.<p>

"You okay today Kurt?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah why?" He asked realizing he didn't know what had happened through the whole math class. Everyone but he and Sam were gone. He started to gather up his books.

"Well…" Sam gave a little cough. "You and I are in the same last three periods together, and in both History and Math the white walls were more interesting to you than the actual lesson topic. You are usually taking notes like mad." Kurt frowned.

"How do you be sexy?" Kurt blurted out, then turned cherry red. Sam looked shocked but recovered quickly. "Oh my…I can't believe I just asked that. What is wrong with you Kurt?" Kurt mumbled to himself.

"Does this have to do with Blaine?" Sam asked Kurt ignoring his mumblings. Kurt nodded and mumbled a sort of. "I didn't know you and Blaine were having problems. You seemed so solid."

"Oh no! We are solid. Please just forget I said anything." He made to leave.

"Kurt?" He grabbed his arm to prevent him going anywhere. "It's not nothing or you wouldn't have said anything."

"Okay fine. Prom is coming up." Sam nodded. "I want to go with Blaine." Sam nodded again.

"I guess I don't understand. You two are going out so I'm pretty sure that he will say yes."

"Yeah, I know he'll say yes. But my issue has to do with what happens after prom." he looked at Sam with questioning eyes.

"Whoa dude!" Sam let go of his arm like he'd been shocked. "I don't know anything about gay sex." Kurt looked mortified. Why had he opened his big mouth?

"Forget it. Please don't tell anyone about this." and Kurt practically flew out of the room. He didn't see Sam again until Glee Rehearsal immediately following school. School had been torture. Every time he thought back to his conversation with Sam he colored deeply and couldn't believe he had been possessed to say anything. He hadn't meant "sex" but he understood why Sam had jumped to that conclusion. He had bee embarrassed and it all came out wrong. And now he would have to sit through Glee with Sam thinking he wanted sex pointers for prom night. That was SO NOT what he wanted!

A wad of paper landed in his perfectly crossed legs. He unballed it to look at Sam's untidy scrawl.

**-We should talk. Meet me at the bleachers after school-**

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes not wanting his mortification to get worse but, huh it was. He shook his head at Sam, but Sam looked persuasive and nodded boring a look into Kurt that he couldn't resist. It scared him a little.

Before he knew it and before he could completely back out of it he was under the bleachers of the football field . He felt like he should be getting weed from Sandy but that would never happen!

Sam was there. Just making it worse.

"I was thinking about what you were saying earlier. And as much as I can help you understand the basics I will."

"Please just stop talking Sam." Kurt couldn't believe this, he wanted to crawl under a rock. "I do not need gay sex education, or tips or anything like that."

"You don't?" Sam looked confused. "But before you asked"

"I asked." Kurt interrupted. "How do you be sexy. Not how do you have sex."

"Oh." Was what he got he got from Sam. "Why do you think you are not sexy?"

"Because I've been told."

"Really? By who?" Kurt just lifted an eyebrow. "Blaine really told you, you were not sexy? But you two are together. Why would he do that? That's kind of mean."

"Well we were not together when he told me that I looked like I was having gas pains instead of looking sexy. Now he just tells me I look adorable."

"Okay, so let's see if we can think about this. You want to look sexy for Blaine?" Kurt nodded. "I think that I could probably still help you with that and I don't think that it will be as awkward as having a sex talk with you. I would have done it but I was not looking forward to that."

"Okay. But no one can know about this got it!"

"Yeah dude. Absolutely. So there is an inexpensive motel just outside the city limits we could go there and work on some things. How is tonight for you? The sooner I see what I am working with the sooner you can use what you learn to seduce the pants off Blaine."

"Alright, I guess, I'll be there at eight-thirty."

"Sound good. See you then." Kurt sent a text to Blaine.

*KURT- **won't be able to see you today, maybe tomorrow**

He then switched off his phone. At eight-thirty Kurt walked to the room Sam had rented and let himself in.

* * *

><p>"I feel like we're on a cop show stakeout." Rachel said as they followed Sam's car out of the city limits. She and Finn were mow parked outside of a seedy motel, waiting for him to emerge again.<p>

"Yeah but I wish we weren't here trying to catch Quinn red handed. I really don't understand why all of my girlfriends have to cheat on me." He said to himself but it cut deep in Rachel as she had been one of them.

It seemed like they waited forever. It was about eleven-thirty when the door Sam had gone into opened and he stepped out. Finn started snapping pictures. Followed by…Kurt, who was smiling. He reached up to brush something off of Sam's shoulder. He mouthed a thank you and hugged Sam. He started to walk around the corner of the motel. At least he had parked out of sight.

"How could Kurt do this to Blaine?" Finn said out loud.

"I wondered if Sam swung both ways! Rachel exclaimed. Finn just looked at her dumbfounded.

Later that night after Finn dropped Rachel off before her curfew and barely making it home for his, he walked part Kurt's room to his own to see him in front of his vanity mirror with a sickeningly looking smile plastered on his face. Then he changed the look in the mirror. 'You make me sick!" Finn thought. He made his way to his room. He locked himself in. He uploaded the pictures from his memory card into his computer then attached them to an email.

**Blaine,**

**Sorry to do this but if it were me I'd want to know. Finn**

Finn hit send as there was a knock at the door. He went to it and opened it a hair and peeked out. It was Kurt.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something. Can I come in?"

"No man, I'm really tired. Can it wait til tomorrow?" Finn evaded.

"Well okay. It's no big deal. I was just wondering if you wanted to go in on a limo rental with me and Blaine for prom."

"You're going to prom with Blaine?" Finn spat at Kurt. Kurt was a little taken aback.

"Well yeah, I mean I haven't asked him yet but I was going too soon."

"I think you should just leave the poor guy alone." and with that closed the door on a confused Kurt. Finn walked back to his computer. There was a new email message.

**FINN,**

**WHERE DID YOU GET THESE? I DON'T THINK IT IS A VERY FUNNY JOKE! JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T**

**KEEP A GIRLFRIEND, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TRY TO BREAK UP OTHER PEOPLE'S GOOD RELATIONSHIPS!**

**BLAINE.**

Finn sent back.

**Blaine,**

**Like I said, I am really sorry. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it**

**either. But I did and so did Rachel. And if you confront Kurt he can't deny it, because you've**

**seen the pictures. Speaking of, I bet you haven't talked to him tonight have you? At least from about 8:00 on.**

**Finn**

**FINN,**

**THANKS FOR LOOKING OUT FOR ME. BUT STAY OUT OF MINE AND KURT'S RELATIONSHIP! I TRUST KURT. AND FOR YOUR INFO, NO I **

**HAVEN'T SPOKEN TO HIM TONIGHT BUT IT'S OKAY BECAUSE LIKE I SAID BEFORE I TRUST KURT**

**BLAINE**

But did he really? The pictures hurt really badly. Why would Kurt do that to him? To them? Why would Finn ruin a great thing? NO, not Finn, he shouldn't shoot the messenger. Why would Kurt ruin a good thing. Especially after he was the one that had wanted them to be together for so long. Blaine didn't sleep well that night. He had tried to call Kurt but his phone kept going to voicemail.

* * *

><p>With the help of Sam, Kurt got control of his facial expressions. It had taken most of the night and Sam was very understanding. He never once laughed or commented with anything other that encouragement. He even helped him with a good idea on how to ask Blaine to go with him to prom.<p>

He decided to carry out his plan while Blaine was in Warblers practice. Which meant he would have to leave really soon. Warblers practice was from eleven to one on Saturdays. And it was an hour and a half drive to Westerville and he needed to stop at a few pet stores.

* * *

><p>When Blaine got back to his room he just wanted to curl into a ball and die. Warblers practice was a nightmare having to play up his façade that everything was perfect. He should talk to Kurt but he was too afraid of what he would find out. He checked his phone again. Nope no call. No text. So it was like that was it? Out of sight, out of mind, right. Was he that easily replaceable? His bathroom door was opened. That was strange, he always kept his bathroom door closed. A nervous habit. He walked into the bathroom. Nothing seemed amiss, he turned to leave. The shower curtain was closed like always but there were small splashing sounds coming from behind it. He pulled back the curtain and let out a small scream. He pulled out his phone and called Wes.<p>

"Get over here right now!" he panicked into the receiver. Thirty seconds later Wes and David burst into his room.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at this!" He pointed into the bathroom. Wes and David rushed in and David burst into laughter!

"Who did this?" David asked through hysterical laughter.

"How should I know. But I _**DO NOT **_think it is funny."

"How did they get so many fish in here?" There had to have been at least a thousand goldfish in Blaine's bathtub. There were so many that you could almost not see the bottom.

"What I am I supposed to do with them?" Blaine demanded. David was still laughing. Wes was trying not to.

"I think there is something on the bottom." Wes observed peering in.

"I'm not sticking my hand in there. Will you SHUT UP!" Blaine snapped at David. Who was laughing even harder at that comment.

Wes pushed up his sleeve and reached into the swarm of fish. "They're not piranhas you know." They scattered from his reach and he pulled out a Ziploc baggie with a handwritten note on pretty stationary and a pocket dictionary in it. Blaine stared at it like it would bite him if he touched it. Wes was getting impatient.

"Just take it Blaine. See what it says." Blaine took it from Wes and pulled out the note.

"I can't read it. It's in a different language. And not German which is what I take here."

"I think that is what the dictionary is for." helped Wes. Wes took the note to see if he could read it. He took Spanish, but the words looked French so he gave it to David who looked at it quizzically and his laughter started all over again.

"Fine give me that." He took the note back,

**De tous les poissons dans la mer,**

**je choisis que avez d'aller**

**a lu danse avec moi.**

He started on the translation. David took pity. "It says…"

**Of all the fish in the sea,**

**I choose you to go to**

**The dance with me.**

Blaine looked dumbfounded. "I'm gonna kill him." He started to call Kurt. Kurt answered on the second ring.

"Did you find my present?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes." Blaine hissed. "We need to talk Where can we meet?"

"I'm in the parking lot." Kurt offered.

"I'll be right down." he hung up without a goodbye.

"Are you seriously mad at him for this?" David asked. "Because I think it was a pretty ingenious way to ask you."

"No this just irritated me because I was already mad at him for something else." with that he grabbed his laptop and exited his room. He'd deal with the fish later.

Kurt was standing by his Escalade with a small bowl and another goldfish in it. It made Blaine's face darken even more. Kurt's smile faltered.

"Let's go to the coffee shop." Blaine said abruptly. They were silent on their way there. Once sitting in the back corner Blaine powered on his laptop.

"What's going on Blaine?" Kurt asked puzzled.

"I need you to be honest with me." Blaine accused. "You seriously thought I wouldn't find out?"

"Well obviously I thought you would find out that's why I stayed in the parking lot." Kurt knitted his eyebrows together. He didn't think they were talking about the same thing.

"I'm not talking about the stupid fish, Kurt."

"Then give me a clue because I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't you? Don't you?" Blaine was getting angry "How many fish in the sea are you swimming around with?" Kurt looked hurt. He thought that would be cute. Not something that would be taken in the concept that there were other guys.

"Um…only you." Kurt's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Then how do you explain this?" Blaine turned the laptop screen to Kurt which showed a picture of him and Sam standing outside of that seedy motel. Hugging.

"Where did you get that?" A tear leaked out spilling over Kurt's cheek.

"That's all I needed to know." Blaine started to leave. Kurt grabbed his hand sobbing at this point.

"Please, don't go. Let me explain. I did it for you, I did it for us." Blaine was angry but they had always been brutally honest with each other even if it hurt. So he sat back down.

"Okay." he spat. "Explain. How is this doing anything for us?" he fanned his hand over the screen. Kurt couldn't look at it. He gulped down his sobs.

"I was worried about prom, well not prom, but after prom."

"So you asked this boy to educate you so you wouldn't be clueless in the bedroom?" Blaine was just getting angrier.

"Geez, why does everyone's mind automatically jump to sex? If I couldn't talk to you, my best friend, about sex, what makes you think I could talk to anyone else or let alone do it yet?" That caught Blaine up short, of course he hadn't thought of how hard it had been for Kurt to do that.

"Go on." he said softer.

"I asked Sam to help me be sexy. So I wouldn't be off putting to you if something did start to happen after prom. I didn't want you to think I was having 'gas pains'" Blaine blanched and the memory. "when all I wanted to do was show you how amazing you are and how in love with you I am." Blaine's eyes got really big. Kurt had just told him he loved him. And just like that all the anger was gone.

"Kurt. I should never have said that to you about not being sexy. I do think you are adorable…"

Kurt interrupted. "Yes, see adorable is like childish kittens, sexy is like adult jungle cats." he colored at the analogy. "I don't want to just be adorable all the time. Or childish. I want you to think of me as sexy too."

"You didn't let me finish, Kurt. I think you are adorable, and not in a childish way, that is creepy. I think you are beautiful. And yes, I think you are sexy, and can't wait to see this jungle cat side of you. I am so blessed to have you as my boyfriend. And do you know what? I love you too." Kurt's eyes got big as saucers as he realized that he had told Blaine he loved him.

Blaine leaned in and kissed his lips. Kurt returned it.

"Now, what am I going to do with those stupid fish?" they both laughed.

* * *

><p>Kurt tried to remember what had woken him up. It was still pitch black outside he turned his head to his clock it read two a.m. The noise wasn't coming from it though. There was an alarm going off somewhere else in his room. He got up and started searching around his room for the offending sound. He got closer to the window and it got louder. He opened the window. This puzzled him, in his new house he wasn't in the basement anymore, he was on the second floor with not even a tree outside his window. But there on the window sill was sitting a portable alarm clock. With a note attached and a rose.<p>

**"I figured it was about**

**"time"**

**to tell you that I accept your**

**invitation to prom"**

**B.**

Kurt sent a text smiling.

*Kurt- **You are so mean! :)**

Almost immediately back .

*Blaine- **;) But you love me!**

*Blaine- **And you're one to talk! I have a bathtub full of fish proving how mean you are. All you have is a rose. Love ya!**

*Kurt- **Love you too good night. Drive Safe.**


End file.
